


A Quiet Night In

by TheAlmightyUltimus



Series: Whiterose Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, Secret Relationship, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyUltimus/pseuds/TheAlmightyUltimus
Summary: Weiss Schnee was a name anyway who kept up with music at all knew. She had released a number of albums and was doing quite well for herself, although there was one the the public was absolutely dying to know. Did the Ice Diva have anyone special in her life?Turns out she does, and it's the last person anyone would expect
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Whiterose Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787332
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Whiterose week prompt 3: Secret Relationship au

If you had asked Weiss where she thought she'd be right now five years ago, she would have told you that she would be top of the charts. She would have told you that she planned to ascend to the very top of the music world. And she did, all on her own. It took a lot of hard work, a lot of blood, sweat and tears but she was finally here. 

If you had told her she'd also be on her couch, snuggling up against Ruby Rose as they watched a movie she would have laughed in your face and passed you off as a madman. But turns out you wouldn't be that far off the mark.

Weiss turned her attention from the screen of the tv, they were watching a fantasy movie about gods and heroes (It had been Ruby's pick so Weiss just went with it), to take a look at her girlfriend. The black haired girl had a bowl of popcorn in one hand, the other wrapped around Weiss's shoulder to allow her better access for snuggling purposes. The singer felt a smile form on her face as she saw just how absorbed Ruby was in the movie, mumbling encouragement for the heroes under her breath.

While Weiss was on top of the music world, Ruby was in stark contrast very much mediocre. She certainly wasn't bad, and Weiss would roar in silent fury towards any who even implied she was, but she wasn't nearly as widely recognized as Weiss. Though she did have to admit it was probably due to their different style. Weiss mostly did opera and slower songs with a bit of pop mixed in to some of them for a change of pace, while Ruby primarily did pop rock. Weiss wouldn't say it to anyone other than the girl next to her, but pop was actually starting to grow on her.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a pair of silver eyes and a grin staring back at her. "Ya know, you should take a picture. It'll last longer."

Weiss blushed, seeing that the movie had been paused out of the corner of her eye. "What? I'm not allowed to ogle my girlfriend form time to time?"

This earned a chuckle from Ruby, who planted a kiss on Weiss's forehead. "I'm not saying that."

"Then don't complain."

Ruby smiled as she leaned into Weiss, the diva returning the favor almost immediately. They just sat there in silence for a moment, basking in each others presence.

"You know, part of me still can't believe I'm dating you."

Weiss cocked a brow, but nodded. "Indeed. If anyone had told me a year ago I'd be dating Ruby Rose of all people I don't know if I would have believed them."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Please, it's not like anyone even knows about us. Think about all the hassle it'd be if they did, right?"

Weiss chuckled. "I can see the headlines now. 'Weiss Schnee: Lesbian!?' Honestly I almost want people to know just to see how many people we'd offend."

"Ya know, I think Yang might know. Before I came over she kept giving me these weird looks. Even asked if I needed my nails trimmed before coming over."

This elicited a laugh from Weiss. "That does sound like something she'd say. But as long as she doesn't say anything I wouldn't mind her knowing. I trust her ALMOST as much as I trust you."

Ruby giggled, looking down at the bowl in her hand. "Think I'm gonna go grab some more popcorn. You want anything?"

Weiss shook her head. "I'll be here when you get back."

Ruby slowly extracted herself from the couch before heading off to the kitchen. While they both had rather lavish homes, for date nights like this they took to staying at a small hotel. They wouldn't be interrupted here, and this way as long as they were discreet it would be way easier to avoid rumors. Who would expect a Schnee to be staying at a simple hotel like this one? Plus the owner, Blake Belladonna, was a close friend of theirs so they even got a slight discount. Not that Weiss ever actually took it. It wasn't much, but Weiss wanted to she the woman how much her and Ruby appreciated this.

Weiss let out a slight sigh. She really did wish they didn't have to be so sneaky about this. She just wanted to be able to hold hands with the girl she loved. They could barely even hug lest they stir the hornet's nest that is tabloids. They still texted lots, and they followed each other on Instagram, but that can only go so far. The one night a week they set as date night was practically the only time they could be physically intimate. She knew that Ruby's family would be okay with it, as Yang had already indirectly implied many times, but it was her own family she was worried about.

She had come to terms with her sexuality from a young age, but she had yet to tell her parents. They were very old fashioned, especially her Father who had married into the family. She scowled a bit just thinking about him. Honestly her butler Klein, who is one of the few people she's told that she loved the same sex, is more of a Father to her than Jacques. She shook her head, banishing the thought of him from her mind. This was a night to be happy, and thinking of him certainly wouldn't make her happy.

Her thoughts then drifted to the first time she had met Ruby Rose. She couldn't help but giggle a bit at the memory. She had gone in disguise to an ice cream shop. Luckily it hadn't been too busy that day, and one of the only other people there had been a black haired girl who was getting a cone of chocolate and vanilla. She had turned around and before she could pass the disguised singer she tripped, accidentally knocking Weiss down and spilling the ice cream all over the both of them. She had intended to reprimand the girl severely, as she had been a lot colder then, but stopped. The was staring into silver eyes, probably the prettiest she had ever seen, and she was actually stunned into silence. 

Luckily Klein had accompanied her, and he helped the two girls get cleaned up. Ruby was apologizing basically the entire time, but suddenly stopped. Turned out she recognized Weiss, being a pretty big fan, and immediately burst into a mix of praise and more apologies. Weiss let it slide, seeing as how it was a legitimate accident, but Ruby offered to treat her to ice cream as an apology. Amused, Weiss had taken her up on the offer and the two proceeded to get to know each other over a pair of ice creams cones.

They had parted that day by exchanging phone numbers and with a plan to meet up again at a later date. Klein had a sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his face when Weiss had told him. Thinking back, the butler probably knew that Weiss had a crush on the younger girl before even she herself did. After that she had starting listening to Ruby's songs rather often, and it didn't take very long (and a few jealous thoughts) to realize she had a crush on Ruby. 

"Earth to Weiss? Popcorn has arrived."

The words broke Weiss out of her thought, looking up to see Ruby had come back with a refilled bowl of popcorn. She smiled, scooching back over to make room for Ruby to sit down. Once she had Weiss proceeded to snuggle back into her, sneaking a piece of popcorn from the bowl. "What were you thinking about? Seemed pretty deep."

"Just thinking back to when we first met."

Ruby giggled. "I remember that. I had been mortified I had spilled ice cream on THE Weiss Schnee.," She blushed, "Though that wasn't actually the first time I saw you."

Weiss cocked her head. "Really?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. I actually got a chance to go to one of your concerts a few years back. I loved it. Your voice was so pretty, and you were so pretty, and I could just feel how much emotion you put into your songs... It was one of the best concerts I've ever gone too. Honestly I think that's when I got a crush on you."

The compliments made a blush blossom on the older girl's cheeks. "Small world, huh?"

"Yeah... but I'm glad it is. If it wasn't, I wouldn't get to be snuggled up on a couch with the girl I love right now."

Weiss lightly punched Ruby's shoulder. "Now you're just trying to earn brownie points."

Ruby grinned. "Is it working?"

Weiss sighed, but mumbled out a "Maybe...", which caused Ruby to grin even more.

They fell back into a comfortable silence as they started playing the movie again, Weiss's head resting on Ruby's shoulder. She actually tried paying attention to the movie this time, at least for Ruby's sake. She'd want someone to talk to about it once it was over. She did let herself get distracted by Ruby again a few times, mainly when she was all cute following along with the movie, but that only made Weiss smile even more.

Honestly? She wouldn't trade these quiet nights in for anything.


End file.
